Dirty paws
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Jon cae en manos de Ramsay, intentara mantenerse cuerdo haciendo lo que sea para sobrevivir, pero la tortura lo arrastrara lentamente hacia un oscuro abismo ( Slash, Ramsay x Jon, Degradación Mental)
1. Chapter 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hehehey, voy a escribir un fic serio, ¡dioses!, estoy nervioso, además de serio es de una serie, o libro como quieran verlo, no sé si estoy preparado, yo que escribo casi pura parodia y comedia con un romance cursi hasta vomitar arcoíris, de algo si estoy seguro, contendrá muchas escenas tiernas, soy capaz de poner una parte tierna con el romance a tope justo después de un sado extremo, porque me la pela todo, pero, intentare no decepcionarlos, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

Muart Caballero del Hentai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Advertencias – Slash (relaciones homosexuales) tortura y violación,

NA- si en algo me equivoco respecto a la secuencia de la serie original es porque no me eh leído los libros o se me ah pasado o simplemente me lo pase por los huevos, aunque algunos sucesos si fueron modificados por bien del fic. Si creen que la personalidad de un personaje se sale (demasiado mucho exagerado) del original, advierto que no es mi intención pero bueno, tampoco es como si el ship sea canon… ojala fuera sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1

Suspiro

Miro a la ventana, nevando, el interior era frio, bueno, a esas latitudes siempre esta frio, no es que le moleste, si no el hecho de llevar parado casi una hora junto a la puerta, como un guardia cualquiera, pero lo peor es que ni eso era, si no un ayudante, un simple ayudante más en la guardia nocturna, el que tenía apodo del mejor espadachín del norte, sus compañeros le dijeron que el mismísimo lord comandante lo escogió para convertirlo en sucesor directo, es verdad que al estar siempre al lado del comandante aprendió muchas cosas, pero igual eso no le quitaba los momentos de "trae café" "envía esto" "sirve la cena", oh como odia eso… no aspira a ser comandante, él quería ser como su tío, un guardabosques reconocido por su valentía, ver que hay más allá de la muralla y pelear contra salvajes, dejar su nombre para la historia sin importar el apellido y no solo ser uno más en una larga lista de viejos comandantes, si bien eso también tenía su merito y respeto, no es para lo que está hecho, o eso pensaba.

Así que… que le parecen 200

¿Hm?

No pido mas

Hemos ayudado y acogido a sus hombres, creo que usted nos sale debiendo

Mas respeto, está hablando con el rey

Stannis y sir Davos habían estado hablando alrededor de una hora con el comandante, más bien Davos hablaba, quizá una forma de aminorar la tención, la cual crece a cada momento en el rostro de Stannis, ellos y un no muy decente ejercito habían llegado del sur, al parecer no les fue muy bien en su reclamo al trono o eso es lo que escucho, como ayudante podía enterarse de lo que pasaba al sur, así es como se entero que su familia avía caído bajo la traición, de la muerte de casi todos los Stark y la invasión de su antiguo hogar y mientras el atrapado en este viejo castillo, lo más interesante que paso fue una expedición que no duro mucho y una mini invasión de los salvajes.

La guardia nocturna es indiferente a todos los problemas políticos del reino

¡Pero no se cohíben para pedir reservas! - Stannis al fin alza la voz

¿Reservas? Violadores, asesinos, maleantes, ¡nos mandan la escoria de las ciudades!, ¿de eso quiere conformar su ejército? Bien, lleve a toda esa basura de regreso a casa pero si llega a winterfell regresara 4 veces la cantidad

3 y está hecho – Davos cerró el trato antes de que su "rey" volviera a decir algo ofensivo que arruinara todo, el podía ser un simple traficante de cebollas pero tiene más diplomacia en un dedo que muchos disque gobernantes.

El lord comandante mando a reunir a los peores hombres, los más rebeldes, los más vagos y alguno que otro que no le agradaba, en total junto 200 hombres, era patético comparado al ejercito de Stannis pero si gana tendría 600 hombres de regreso y si no… bueno tendrá 200 hombres menos que alimentar y el invierno se acerca.

-señor, déjeme ir – el comandante solo frunció el seño sin mirarlo – ¿en verdad confía en Stannis?

\- cuidado Snow, difamas la palabra de un hombre

-solo creo que podría ir a asegurarme que cumpla su palabra

-y de paso ver en qué condiciones esta winterfell ¿no?

Jon apretó los labios, no era como si quisiera abandonar la guardia nocturna, aunque lo ha intentado más veces de las que le gustaría y tampoco le afectaría tanto no regresar…

-está bien – al fin dijo con aire resignado – iras como mero representante, no te inmiscuirás en la guerra, no portaras insignia ni armadura alguna más que el manto negro, y si la situación se torna desfavorable, regresa de inmediato

-gracias señor

Y así Jon logro zafarse aunque sea por un momento, aunque le ofendía un poco la orden de escapar si Stannis pierde, lo haría ver como un cobarde, pero tampoco quería morir por un disque rey que ni siquiera conoce, el no se arrodilla ante nadie más que no sean los dioses, muchas veces le avían dicho que ese pensamiento era de salvajes, quien sabe, quizá haya algo de salvaje en el, pero también era leal, y esa lealtad le carcomía cada día cuando quería dejar todo e ir a buscar a sus hermanos, pero la lealtad lo hacía quedarse en ese viejo castillo, como dictaba su juramento, pero ahora tiene una oportunidad de salir y dar un vistazo por cuenta propia a su antiguo hogar, quien sabe, de paso buscar a sus hermanos, escucho que los pequeños se perdieron.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, hecho un último vistazo al castillo, después de todo, es un honor pertenecer a la guardia nocturna, pero todo hombre necesitaba despejarse de vez en cuando y poner fin a sus asuntos, como tenía planeado. Monto a caballo, unos metros por detrás de Stannis, Davos y la mujer roja, sonrió mentalmente y juro regresar sin rechistar si lograba dejar en buenas manos winterfell, y Stannis le brindaba esa oportunidad, luego regresaría a cumplir su juramento hasta que los dioses decidan liberarlo.

Por desgracia, los dioses le tenían preparado un destino peor.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joder que lio me monte, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el tema de los caminantes blancos me lo eh pasado por el culo ok, aquí eso no va, desearía que eso fuera también en la serie por que el tema de los muertos me pone de nervios, en fin, este fue apenas un pre de lo que se viene, el cómo carajos llego Jon a Winterfell , también quiero aclarar que el Jon de este fic es mas… dócil, si bien no es débil tampoco es tan fuerte, mentalmente hablando, como el de la serie, aquel que ya paso por experiencias terribles, muertes, batallas y mas, este solo paso unos años en un lugar alejado del mundo, congelándose el culo, y sin mucho que hacer, pero eso no le quita que puede dar batalla.

No sé, espero no liármela mucho XD después de todo, solo es un fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Acabo de ver un hentai , si un hentai! Son muy buena fuente de ideas, marcado con el "genero" degradación mental, oh que si me han dado ideas, se los recomiendo y advierto de una vez, este fic contendrá tortura y bueno, como dije, degradación mental, después de esto no podre volver a ver la serie con buenos ojos… ¿les ha pasado? ¿Qué hacen un fic donde se pasan de madre con x personaje y cuando lo ven en su serie/anime/ o lo que sea como que el remordimiento les carcome?

Este capítulo va a ser algo reflexivo, preliminar, aun le cuelga para… exponer aquellas ideas de las que les hablo, ¡pero valdrá la pena!

Disfruten la lectura.

Muart Caballero del Hentai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2

Callado, sin poder opinar, parado en la entrada de la tienda, veía como Stannis y Sir Davos discutían, ya se acostumbro, su mirada recorrió el campamento entero, los hombres caían como moscas y ni siquiera ha empezado las batallas, era culpa del invierno, puesto que no están acostumbrados, para él que había pasado toda su vida en el norte esto es poca cosa, paso noches peores mas allá de la muralla, una de las pocas veces que pudo acompañar al lord comandante, pero ahora estaba ahí, varado en un campamento que no avanzaba ni para adelante ni para atrás, y comenzaba haber descontento por parte de todos hacia su "rey legitimo", pero poco le importaba, aunque está desilusionado, pensó que Stannis era el único que podría liberar a Winterfell, por lo menos podrá ver en qué estado se encuentra, tampoco es como si quisiera liberarlo, ¿con que ejercito? Pero eso no quita que fue su hogar de la infancia, un lugar de recuerdos con sus hermanos los cuales se convenció nunca volverá a ver.

Los gritos de desesperación de Stannis lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no es su deber estar ahí o dar opinión, de hecho, el podría regresar a la muralla sin ningún problema, está claro que su disque guerra ha terminado, y solo está ahí en caso que ganaran, pero no quiere regresar tan ponto entre esos oscuros muros, tendría toda la vida para aprenderse de memoria cada detalle del oscuro castillo, así que dándole la espalda al campamento se dispuso a dar una vuelta, sabe que es imprudente, algún espía de la casa Bolton podrá encontrarlo, pero no le importa, quiere disfrutar del blanco paisaje y la nieve bajo sus botas, olvidar todo por un momento.

…

.-.-.-.

…

-¿y lady Melisandre?

-se le vio salir a caballo por la mañana

-¿Jon Snow?

-no se encuentra

Stannis lo supo entonces, estaba solo, completamente solo

…

-.-.-.-.

…

Es un día claro y la nieve se derrite, prefiere el paisaje nevado pero tampoco le desagrada esto, lejos del campo de batalla observa como el ejército o lo que sea que este comandando Stannis sale del bosque, del otro extremo, un verdadero ejército ondeando la bandera Bolton, no es necesario tantos hombres, solo es por humillación al ya mancillado orgullo del último Baratheon

Los hombres se abalanzaron hacia su obvia muerte con un penoso grito de guerra, el solo suspiro, no desea presenciar la batalla y era un largo camino a Castle Black

-¿vas a algún lado, cobarde?

Se volteo de inmediato desenfundando su espada pero 3 tipos lo rodeaban, podía con ellos pero de improvisto un fuerte golpe lo noqueo.

…

Cuando despertó se percato que es arrestado por el campo, entre los cadáveres, oh ese asqueroso olor a muerte, se intento parar pero está atado.

-señor, encontramos a un desertor intentando huir

Se retorció hasta quedar de rodillas, delante suyo dos hombres, uno rubio de pelo corto vestido igual a los demás soldados lo ve curioso, el otro de espalda a él se entretenía dando el golpe final a algún moribundo.

-¿por qué diablos me lo traen? Un desertor no vale la pena

-señor… no parece ser de los hombres de Stannis

El hombre volteo, traía un traje diferente, era obvio que es lord Bolton, aunque no sabe quien exactamente

No soy del ejercito de Stannis – le dijo Jon sosteniéndole la mirada, el otro lo vio con curiosidad reconociendo sus ropas negras

CALLATE! – uno de los soldados le soltó un golpe tirándolo al piso escupiendo sangre

No te dije que podías hacer eso- apenas y alzo la voz pero su tono era firme y amenazante, los demás guardias se hicieron para atrás con evidente miedo, Jon se sorprendió por eso, aquel parecía de su edad, más o menos, ¿cómo es posible que tenga tanto control?- ¿eres de la guardia nocturna cierto? – solo asintió - … llévenlo a los calabozos, es deber del guardián del norte decapitar a los desertores, esperen a mi padre

-¡no! ¡Espera! ¡El lord comandante me envió, no deserte!

Pero por más que pataleo y grito, tres hombres lo arrastraron hacia dentro del castillo, Jon lucho hasta que estuvo frente a las puertas de Winterfell y una vez dentó no pudo decir palabra alguna, aquel lugar no se parecía en nada a sus recuerdos, los edificios seguían erguidos en el mismo lugar, todo era diferente, el color de los muros parecía más ahumado, la gente es otra, no podría reconocer rostro alguno, entraron al castillo hacia las barracas, y en cuanto abrieron la puerta una cruz* se alzaba en el centro, Jon grito lleno de pánico pero fue inútil, lo ataron y para callarlo le dieron otro golpe que lo dejo noqueado.

…

Despertó, no sabía qué hora es, no habría ventana alguna que le indicara, solo la tenue luz de las antorchas iluminaban la estancia, aun desorientado y mareado, sus hombros dolían por la posición colgada, pensó que poco le faltaría para que se desprendieran, alzo la vista lentamente y se esforzó por enfocar, delante suyo se encuentra aquel tipo que ordeno traerlo aquí, lo miraba divertido con una mordaz sonrisa, cuando se acerco Jon intento alejarse, a pesar de que aun los separaba uno o dos metros, pero le fue imposible, claro, sigue amarrado.

-¿sabes por qué estás aquí? Desertor

-yo no deserte…

-sabes la condena por eso- dijo ignorando por completo – que lo haga un vago cualquiera… ¿pero el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark?

Jon se estremeció, ¿cómo es que sabe quien es?

\- te hice una pegunta – cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente suyo tomándolo por el cabello para forzarlo a alzar la vista – ¿sabes por qué estás aquí, porque aun no te eh decapitado como debería? Desertor bastardo- paso un dedo fingiendo que era una navaja por su cuello

-yo no soy un desertor- a pesar de su posición no se dejo intimidar lo que le valió un puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, el otro no se inmuto, seguía con esa sonrisa divertida, torcida y sin decir nada dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse – ¿q quien eres? – dijo en un jadeo

El otro hombre se detuvo en el marco de la puerta

-me llamo Ramsay Bolton, pero puedes llamarme amo

Se fue dejándolo completamente flipado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tengo mucho que decir, además que me eh liado con la cronología, se que para cuando llego Stannis a winterfell Ramsay y Sansa ya estaban casados, pero aquí las cosas serán algo diferentes, sansa aun no llega, aun no necesito de esa perra, digo ejeje

-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

¡LO SE! Nadie lee este ship, soy un puto loco, pero aun así tengo la esperanza de que algún fantasmon espere semana a semana mi fic, ¡CONTINUARE ESCRIBIENDO AUNQUE NO TENGA NI UN COMENTARIO!

Muart el Caballero del Hentai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3

Despertó de golpe al ser empapado, alguien le hecho una cubeta de agua helada, sorprendido al ver que ya no tenía su abrigo negro, ni nada más que los pantalones, ¿cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Uno, dos, tres días? O quizá solo unas horas, delante suyo Ramsay con la cubeta.

-buenos días bello durmiente*- no contesto, le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante- dije, buenos días – aventó la cubeta dándole directo en el pecho, Jon apretó los dientes y respondió de mala gana

-buenos días…

-¡¿listo para darme una respuesta!? – Su voz no coincidía con el ambiente, alegre y divertido, claro como él no está atado a una maldita cruz, Jon miro confundido – ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? – Dijo lentamente mientras se acerca como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, pero no contesto, solo apretó los labios- valla que eres lento, vamos a hacerlo como un juego, ¿te gustan los juegos, bastardo?

Jon quería retorcerse para escapar en cuanto vio que saco de entre sus ropas una daga, pero no le dejaría ver su miedo tan fácilmente, el resistirá.

\- te preguntare de nuevo, pero por cada respuesta errónea… - paso lentamente el cuchillo sobre su blanca piel del pecho causándole un escalofrió por el frio metal – ¿por qué crees que estas aquí?

-porque creen que deserte – contesto decidido, Ramsay solo ensancho su sonrisa cuando hizo la primera marca, Jon apretó los dientes ahogando un grito

-intenta de nuevo

-p porque creen que ayudaba a Stannis – otra marca, parecía como si Ramsay dibujara sobre su piel, intenta no gritar pues las cortadas eran profundas con la total intención de dejar una marca permanente

-puedes hacerlo mejor

Jon se le quedo mirando, luego a su pecho el cual ya estaba empapado de sangre, su cabeza da vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad pero intento concentrarse.

-porque soy el bastardo de Ned Stark – nunca le gusto apelar a su penoso titulo familiar, pero es bien sabido que algunos señores hacían atrocidades solo por un apellido.

-eh eh… incorrecto – Ramsay hundió con saña el cuchillo en su piel, casi perforaba su pecho, esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un grito, y así, con una gran parte dentro rasgo su pecho hacia abajo sacándolo de golpe, Jon jadeaba de dolor, Ramsay se dirigió hacia otra cubeta de agua que tenia por la celda, y con un trapo húmedo limpio la sangre, entonces pudo ver una perfecta B marcada antes de que la sangre volviera a brotar a chorros

\- es una pista

Ramsay se fue sin decir más, Jon se quedo gimiendo y apretando los dientes y cuando se supo solo grito de desesperación, todo su pecho ardía, está confundido y frustrado, ¿por qué lo tienen ahí, que quieren de él? Y lo peor es que intuía que Ramsay al regresar le haría nuevamente la misma pregunta, contesto lo más lógico, lo de la guardia nocturna, lo de Stannis, su familia, pero ahora estaba peor que cuando comenzó.

…

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que llego Ramsay, la sangre en su pecho coagulo pero aun ardía hasta cuando respira, había perdido sangre y tenia días sin comer, su boca seca, sus muñecas y brazos le dan espasmos por la posición colgada en la que se encuentra, por ratos perdía la conciencia pero el dolor de sus hombros al dejar todo su peso caer lo despertaba, así paso quizá un día o dos entre lapsos de inconsciencia y dolor.

Esta vez despertó, pero no fue por el ardor, fue por un delicioso olor, cuando alzo el rostro, intentando enfocar entre los mareos que le venían, logro ver a Ramsay cómodamente comiendo en una vieja banca justo frente suyo, su estomago gruño y comenzó a salivar, solo una mordida, solo un trago, era todo lo que pedía, aun así no rogo, pero sus ojos suplicantes lo decían todo.

-¿hm? ¿Qué, quieres?, tengo una porción extra para ti- se paro tomando el plato extra caminando hacia él, tomo una porción acercándoselo hasta casi rosar los labios, Jon soltó la mordida pero fue más rápido alejando la comida – primero lo primero, sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Jon comenzó a desesperarse, su estomago le dolía y la cabeza le da vueltas, el dolor físico hacia palpitar su cuerpo entero, si no come aunque sea un poco moriría o se desmallaría, pero en verdad no podía pensar que es lo que quería que le dijera, ¿quiere que suplique? ¿Solo quiere jugar con él? ¿El quiere matarlo? El… el… él quiere

-¿porque tu quieres…? estoy aquí… porque tu quieres – dijo contrariado, la respuesta le aterraba, si es incorrecta recibiría algún golpe o lo dejaría morir en agonía por inanición, pero si la respuesta es correcta, quiere decir que no hay algún motivo palpable por el cual está sufriendo, ningún pecado que pueda redimir, si no que solo estaba siendo torturado por la voluntad de un loco psicópata.

Para la desgracia de Jon, la sonrisa de Ramsey se ensancho mientras al fin lo dejo probar bocado en días, Jon sintió esa comida como el más excelente manjar.

-ves que no era tan difícil – dijo divertido mientras le da de comer en la boca, y lo ayuda a no ahogarse con el agua cuando tomo con desespero – estas aquí porque es mi voluntad, así como puedes morir en cualquier momento si yo lo decido – dejo de comer al escuchar eso, de repente la mirada de Ramsey se volvió dura y su voz severa , dejo el cubierto de lado y con una mano libre presiono las marcas en el pecho de Jon haciéndolo jadear de dolor – esta B es un recordatorio de a quien le perteneces, a partir de ahora Jon no existe más, serás solo Snow, entiendes?

-que creativo – ironizo a pesar del dolor, sosteniéndole la mirada retadora, no será tan fácil romperlo

\- hm… - Ramsey se alejo lentamente- eres bueno, muy bueno… pero yo soy mejor

Volvió a quedar solo, jadeante pero un poco reconfortado pues al fin comió, a pesar del constante dolor sabe que ahora podría seguir soportando, aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de estar a merced de un loco como Ramsey Bolton.

…

Ramsay subía las escaleras pensativo, Jon al fin respondió y a pesar de sus heridas le seguía sosteniendo la mirada, no será fácil romperlo, lo que Jon no descifro y Ramsay no le diría, es que existía otra razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, la razón por la cual discutió con su padre, el cual quería decapitarlo por supuesto desertor de la guardia nocturna, la razón por la cual condeno a sus soldados por golpearlo, la razón por la cual le abría propinado golpes en diversas partes del cuerpo, pero nunca en la cara, y es porque Jon es jodidamente hermoso, más hermoso que muchas de las supuestas damas e hijas de lords, más bello que cualquier mujer que Ramsey pudo conocer, su tortura apenas comienza, Jon no podría ni imaginar todo lo que le tiene preparado, pero nunca, nunca se atreverá a tocar su rostro, esa hermosa cara que despertó a uno de los peores demonios.

Jon es bueno, terco, leal y fuerte, pero Ramsey era mejor y sabia como romper a las personas.

-¿s señor?

Ramsey vio de reojo al tembloroso chico que lo esperaba al terminar las escaleras, paciente a recibir sus órdenes

-mañana bajaras a darle la comida

-¿y yo?

-¿acaso estas sordo Reek?

-n no señor… por supuesto, como ordene

El castaño siguió a su señor con la mirada gacha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo un sueño de la mierda, mas de una vez me quede viendo a un punto fijo como tarado mientras pensaba como escribir esta cochinada, ¡pero! Creo que me está quedando de poca madre y estoy consiguiendo el rumbo que deseo, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Resoplo una vez más, justo frente a la puerta indicada en las mazmorras, la bandeja que contenía el plato de comida y un tarro de agua temblaba en sus manos, de un tiempo para el presente que hace eso muy seguido, ya casi ni siente los temblores, solo en situaciones… como esa.

Theon había caído en las garras de Ramsay Bolton por una estupidez, por un tonto impulso del cual se arrepentirá toda su vida, es un idiota, un completo idiota, no por el hecho de haber terminado …así, si no porque tiene la esperanza de algún día zafarse de ese horrendo lugar y es demasiado cobarde para el suicidio… , aquella vez en que su hermana volvió, la rechazo por qué sabía que no tendrá oportunidad y prefiere quedarse a que Ramsay torturara también a su hermana, fue ahí donde Theon descubrió algo en su interior que creía no existe, algo que se mantenía callado por su propio bien.

Valla que en verdad es un completo idiota

Pero dentro de su desmoralización y de todo lo que soporto dejándole no solo marcas en la piel si no mentales que le recordaran de por vida su lugar en este mundo, aprendió algo, a mantener la cabeza gacha, obedecer y sobrevivir, es un plan patético pero por ahora es todo lo que tiene.

…

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo saco de su oscilación entre la conciencia y el sueño, levanto la mirada encontrándose con una no tan grata sorpresa, frente a sus incrédulos ojos Theon Greyjoy, sabe que los años han pasado pero no se esperaba esto, del Theon orgulloso, idiota y altanero no queda ni la sombra, en su lugar un debilucho, tembloroso y tímido chico que apenas y le sostiene la mirada

-¿Theon…?

Este no le contesto, se limito a acercarse con la bandeja en manos.

-Theon… ¿qué te paso?... acaso el también…

-Theon no, reek, soy reek – negó frenéticamente, luego callo de inmediato, su señor no le especifico si puede hablar con él o no pero no quiere tomar riesgos, solo tomo el plato de comida y el agua ofreciéndoselo Jon no sabía qué hacer y la curiosidad le mata pero se limito a comer, la reacción del castaño le dice que no lograra sacarle una palabra, por ahora.

…

Han pasado … días, ¿Cuántos? no sabe, pero tiene la certeza de que mínimo una semana, desde que contesto a la pregunta de Ramsay no ah bajo de nuevo, eso le relaja en parte, en su lugar solo llega Theon, o reek como insiste en llamarse, baja unas cuantas veces, una a darle de comer y dos para desatarlo y vigilarle al hacer sus necesidades, en esas ocasiones junto a él un hombre fornido que resguardaba la entrada por fuera, por supuesto que puede derribar al castaño fácilmente y escapar pero se toparía con el gorila de la entrada.

Jon ha intentado sacarle información a Theon pero este se pone tan nervioso que comenza a temblar, pudo percatarse de algo mas, al estar cerca descubrió las múltiples marcas de golpes y cortadas en sus brazos algunas más recientes que otras, así intuyo que Ramsay le dio un trato similar al que ahora está sufriendo, lo que no sabe es que Theon se había "roto" mucho más rápido y Ramsay ha sido específicamente cruel con él, físicamente hablando, el estado actual de Jon es más soportable, por ahora.

Por su lado Theon le tiene cierto temor a Jon, quizá sea que aun lo ve cuerdo o simplemente la culpa que cae sobre sus hombros por la traición que cometió, todo eso le hace nacer en un deseo de ayudarlo, no quiere que alguien más sufra como él lo hizo, aunque le extraña el hecho de que Ramsay no haya bajado ya a cortarle alguna extremidad, como paso con él y muchos otros.

-¿hora de comer eh? – Jon le sonrió amablemente, no era como si le cayera bien Theon, todo lo contrario, hasta siente bien de saber que esa pagando por lo que hizo, pero pensó que siendo gentil quizá lograra que le diga algo.

-aja- Theon contesto tímidamente mientras se acerca, en su labor de darle de comer cuando una duda surco su mente, miro tras de sí hacia la puerta, nadie lo vigila cuando solo baja por comida así que se aventuro a preguntar – ¿e él ya… ya te dio un nombre?

-snow – contesto como si fuera cualquier cosa, la verdad estaba feliz de al fin sacarle más de dos palabras – creo que no tiene mucha creatividad

-no sabes cuanta- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica y triste, Ramsay podía ser todo un genio para la tortura pero en los nombres le sobra.

-The…reek- era la primera vez que le llama por su "nombre" – ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

-y yo… no recuerdo bien… - la verdad es que recuerda cada detalle, pero no quiere contarle sobre la invasión a winterfell y los huérfanos.

-¿el te hizo… así?

Los ojos cafés de Jon intentaban descubrir el interior de Theon, este solo se retorció un poco, la respuesta es más que obvia.

-obedece – dijo de pronto- obedece, el será feliz y tu sobrevivirás – luego salió casi corriendo de la celda, dejando a un Jon pasmado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Theon y Jon se encuentran por primera vez! Pensé en hacer este encuentro un poco más rencoroso, del lado de Jon, pero creí que sería interesante que Theon lo ayude a sobrellevar todo esto, los problemas en que se meterán serán después, jejej.

Lo del nombre de Jon me salió de los huevos, la verdad pensé en ponerle otro nombre, algo referente a los lobos, pero no quería tener que cambiar a cada rato, así que decidí simplemente dejarle Snow, el motivo en el fic me lo sacare del mismo lugar, pero lo revelare después.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, aquí va, miren, no soy un autor que suele retardar sus actualizaciones, a lo mucho 1 semana por capítulos ya que todo lo que publico lo eh terminado anteriormente o si de plano no tengo material nuevo pues ni pedo, pero este no fue el caso, soy orgullosamente de México, justo del DF y como muchos se abran enterad ocurrió un terremoto hace días, por suerte todos mis conocidos y familiares están bien, pero eso no me quito la paranoia, mal sueño, constante alerta y terror nocturno, así que no me sentía con ganas de estar en la computadora, además la madre que tengo suena como un motor de avión por las noches, espero que comprendan la razón de mi retardo y bueno, la vida sigue.

Es el primer longfic que hago, en resumen lo tengo completo pero ¿saben cuánto equivalen los 5 capítulos que llevo al resumen? Un renglón… ¡un puto renglón! Y es como media hoja, aahhahaha entro en crisis, algunas partes las tengo ya pensadas a detalle desde hace semanas, otras tantas, como este capítulo por ejemplo, me tarde dos días en pensar como mierda escribirlo.

Disfruten la lectura

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 5

-veo que ya conociste a mi mascota

Al fin, después de días Ramsay se digno a bajar, Jon casi se sentía abandonado, irónicamente hablando, reek detrás con la mirada gacha, siempre en el suelo.

-te refieres a Theon – soltó con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante por haberle sacado un marcado disgusto al otro, se notaba en la cara al fruncirla en cuanto escucho el nombre, Theon solo se puso tieso.

Pero el gusto de Jon duro poco, de repente Ramsay sonrió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-reek

-s si señor

-toma esa pica de ahí y golpéalo

Reek obedeció de inmediato, en una esquina de la celda tomo una pica y viendo con arrepentimiento a Jon antes de propinarle golpes en el pecho y abdomen, los gritos y gruñidos del pelinegro llenaron el calabozo de inmediato regocijando al captor.

-¡basta! ¡Entiendo! ¡Lo siento!

-reek, para.

Reek paro de inmediato dejando la pica en el suelo y corriendo hacia su señor casi temiendo que Jon se soltase pero solo podía jadear y gruñir cuando Ramsay le tomo del cabello obligándolo a verlo.

-¿cómo te llamas?

-j… snow…

-¿y quién es él?

-reek

-¡bien! ¿Y porque estás aquí?

-p porque tu – no termino de hablar pues le dio una patada en la entrepierna

-creo que un bastardo no sabe de modales, ¿acaso necesita que le enseñe?

-l lo siento, porque usted quiere

-bien… ahora… ¿quién soy yo? – su forma de hablar lo enfurecía, es como si tratara con un retrasado

-Ramsay Bolton

-creo que puedes hacerlo mejor

-señor Bolton

Ramsay apretó los labios en señal de disgusto pero Jon ya estaba desesperado, en verdad no sabe qué demonios contestar.

-reek, suéltalo

De inmediato acato la orden pero las piernas no le reaccionaron y dio de cara al suelo, en cuanto intento levantarse la pesada bota lo detuvo.

-escúchame bien bastardo, soy Ramsay Bolton dueño y guardián el norte, ¿¡entendiste!? – presiono mas la bota permitiéndole apenas asentir levemente, luego se arrodillo para susurrarle al oído – pero tú me llamaras amo

Jon quedo en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni para moverse, mientras escuchaba las pisadas del otro al salir, detrás se quedo reek observándolo, le dio una orden que no pudo escuchar bien, pero ya se encontraba siendo ayudado por el castaño para salir de la mazmorra, fuera un hombre fornido y alto lo cogió para llevarlo cargando como saco hasta las perreras, donde una ya lo esperaba, en cuanto lo dejo en el piso sin nada de delicadeza, se arrastro como pudo a una pila de pieles donde se hizo un ovillo para descansar un poco, mientras Theon lo ve desde afuera con pesar, esa noche Jon pudo al fin dormir mejor y de corrido pero a fin de cuestas es otra celda mas.

Al día siguiente seguía dormido, está cansado y adolorido, entre sueños sintió como alguien entraba a la celda y le aplicaba algo en sus heridas, quizá el maestre, pero había pasado tantos días sin poder dormir bien y todo su cuerpo tan adolorido que se dejo hacer para seguir durmiendo.

Cuando al fin despertó alguien le acarician la cabeza, su cuerpo se tenso pero cuando vio que ese alguien era Ramsay arrodillado a su lado se obligo a soltarse, su orgullo muere un poco por cada caricia, ¿que se cree, que es un maldito animal?

-tranquilo, mira, tengo algo para ti – de sus ropas saco un collar grueso de cuero negro y se lo puso al cuello- por ser un buen chico – seguía jugando con sus risos negros, Jon no sabe cómo reaccionar, ¿qué pasa por la mente de ese sujeto? Primero lo golpea, lo marca y luego lo trata como a uno más de sus perros, puede entender eso pero ¿por qué de la nada se porta tan dulce?, Jon quiere saltar y morderlo, pero su cuerpo pesa, es cierto que como un ex guardia de la noche puede soportar cosas terribles, pero todo hombre tiene un tope físico y el esta, si bien no moribundo, exhausto, así que solo le correspondió con un sutil – gracias amo… - su estomago se revuelve por pronunciar esa maldita palabra, pero Ramsay parece feliz y así lo dejara en paz, entonces Jon se quedo solo en la perrera, pensativo, recordó lo que Theon le dijo " obedece, el será feliz y sobrevivirás", no quería solo sobrevivir, él desea salir y vivir, volver a la guardia nocturna, cumplir con aquel juramento y dar su vida por el reino, cumplir su meta de vida, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, se odia por eso, odia cada lagrima que salía e intenta ocultar sus sollozos con gruñidos, pero todo lo sobrepaso y ¿si no sale nunca de esa perrera? ¿Y si Ramsay un día cualquiera decide matarlo? ¿Y si nunca más vuelve a la guardia? Quizá ya hasta lo den por muerto, entonces lloro, desahogo con los ladridos de los demás perros de fondo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohmmm este cap me salió medio emotivo…. No es mi intención.

Podemos decir que este es el fin del primer arco argumental

Espero les haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

Disfruten la lectura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 6

El fuerte rechinido de la jaula al abrirse lo despertó, era Theon el que entraba para recoger y limpiar la jaula, Jon intento pararse en dos piernas como una persona normal haría pero Theon puso unos ojos de alerta indicándole que no estaban solos, entonces de inmediato se volvió a poner en cuatro patas y arrastrarse hacia afuera, donde pudo ver al viejo de Ben resguardando la entrada, los perros se amontonaban a su alrededor para olfatearlo, se puso tieso esperando no recibir alguna mordida de nuevo, pero solo se alejaron al poco rato.

Han pasado varios días, Ramsay baja a visitarlo de vez en cuando, a veces con el maestre para revisarle las heridas, que por suerte no tenía nada roto y en cuanto se sintió mejor se pudo parar e intento salir de las perreras, aquel día fue fatal.

Flash back

Ya no le dolía tanto, la marca en su pecho no arde mas pero dejo una cicatriz permanente, sus adoloridas extremidades ya no están entumidas y los golpes en el abdomen mejoraban cada día, era quizá la mejor condición que podría tener en días y no lo pensó mas para intentar salir de ese horrendo lugar, el problema ahora es el tipo llamado Ben, un vejete grande y fornido que cuida las perreras, por surte ese día parece no estar, se paro saliendo de la celda y caminando con cuidado pero los perros lo escucharon y comenzaron a ladrar, al poco rato llego Ben

-¿qué mierda haces perra? ¡Vuelve a tu celda!- con un fuete lo golpeo hasta aventarlo de nuevo hacia dentro, al poco llego Ramsay, parecía muy molesto y no dudo en hacerse una volita para evitar los golpes, pero estos no llegaron, en su lugar el otro solo entro a su celda y palmeo su espalda.

-¿te estás portando mal, no te gusta estar aquí?, bueno eso tiene arreglo, puedes volver a la mazmorra- su voz es melosa, Jon negó frenéticamente , Ramsay sonrió y ato su collar a una gruesa cadena y a una hebilla que salía de la pared, permitiéndole apenas ponerse de rodillas, fue cuando no pudo más.

-¡no soy un maldito perro! – intento darle un golpe pero fallo cayendo al suelo, el otro se le fue encima ahorcándolo, presiono ambos dedos pulgares justo en su garganta, Jon se desespero y pataleo pero no lograba zafarse, la presión aumento.

-serás un perro si yo lo digo, si yo te ordeno ir a 4 patas ¡lo harás! ¿¡Entiendes!? – la cara de Ramsay se desencajo en una mueca de completa demencia, no era ninguna advertencia

Fin flash back

Desde ese momento Jon no volvió a ponerse de pie en días, solo estiraba las piernas cuando dormía y de vez en cuando que Ben no estaba ya que si cacha lo golpearía hasta romper su carne, Theon va a limpiar la perrera, después de eso fue cuestión de tiempo para que Ramsay le quitara la cadena, pero tenía el presentimiento que el collar nunca más se lo podrá zafar.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, tampoco se le está permitido hablar, Ramsay no dijo nada sobre eso pero Ben lo golpea si lo escucha, por suerte el viejo se encuentra demasiado lejos como para escuchar, así que se arrincono hacia Theon el cual estaba muy ocupado recogiendo porquería de perro, se avergüenza tanto al saber que parte de eso también era suya, pero no tenia de otra, Jon ha sufrido tanto en esos días, no físicamente, pero su orgullo estaba más que mancillado, haciéndolo comer de platos en el suelo, al igual que todos los demás perros.

-the… reek… ¿tú también pasaste por esto?

Theon se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta, aun no se llevaban bien y presentía que aun existía rencor en Jon pero por el momento es su único salvavidas a la locura y podía sentirse un poco… un poco menos reek cuando platican.

\- n no…

-¿no? ¿Entonces?

-n nunca me obligo a ir en 4 patas… a mi… m me… me… - se tomo su tiempo para proseguir- me mutilo

Los ojos de sorpresa de Jon decían todo, se le quedo mirando por un rato, analizando, ¿qué cosa le abra mutilado? Ya habría notado la ausencia de uno de sus dedos, pero no creía que un meñique doblegara tan fácilmente al altanero y orgulloso Theon Greyjoy, a menos que…

Jon callo el resto del día y Theon parecía inquieto, fue la jornada más incómoda.

….

-¡sentado! – el fuete de Ben cae sin piedad en su espalda, Jon lo miraba aun desde el suelo con odio, como desearía poder levantarse y golpearlo, muchas veces pensó hacerlo y estuvo a punto pero en eso llegaba Ramsay y se detiene, esos latigazos eran poca cosa a los "castigos" que le da su amo, estos consistían mayormente en disfrutar pisando sus manos hasta hacer crujir sus huesos, golpearlo una y otra vez en diferentes lados del cuerpo u cortar sus piernas si acaso se atrevía a siquiera intentar parar, un día incluso lo dejo colgando de brazos en el patio por toda una noche, lloviendo y completamente desnudo con un saco negro en el rostro, pero algo que siempre le pareció extraño a Jon fue que nunca le golpeaba en la cara, una vez que Ben por accidente rasguño su mejilla, Ramsay por poco y lo muele a palos amenazándolo de desollar sus brazos, no entendía nada pero disfruto ese momento, casi podía decirse que se sintió feliz cuando Ramsay llego a mimarlo sobándole la mejilla, pero parecía que cada momento de paz que tiene le seguía alguna tortura, después Ben se dispuso a "enseñarle" los comandos básicos, sentarse, échate, a como pedir debidamente y rogar por perdón, el orgullo de Jon le gritaba que resistiese, que no callera tan bajo, pero el dolor y miedo a su amo le dejaba sin opciones y así cedió a los latigazos del vejete poniéndose de rodillas con las manos en el suelo, echándose pansa abajo o rodando dejando su pecho al descubierto , era humillante, depravado y denigrante, pero si así lograba un día sin golpes, acataría sin rechistar, entonces fue que comprendió a Theon, " obedece y sobrevivirás" no pudo sentirse más avergonzado de sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy cansado… mira que tengo inspiración ¡y lo que sigue! Pero estoy muerto, chao.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya me queman las manos por escribir esta parte.

Disfruten de la lectura.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 7

Su suave sonrisa se ensancho a una satisfactoria en cuanto lo vio entrar, ¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que empezó a ir en 4 patas, desde que duerme en las perreras, desde que fue capturado?, intenta aun llevar el orden de los días en su mente.

Con un gesto de su mano Ben se fue dejando a Jon en la entrada, este va sobre sus rodillas y manos, no los ve pero sabe que Ramsay se encontraba con esa mordaz sonrisa y justo detrás suyo Theon siempre con la mirada gacha.

-acércate- Con paso lento obedeció- ¡bien!, ahora siéntale – aprieta los dientes para evitar soltar un gruñido pero echándose para atrás sobre sus pantorrillas y las manos sobre los muslos quedo- ¡buen chico! –le revuelve el cabello como a un perro cualquiera.

Jon no pudo evitar alzar la mirada, sus ojos cafés como dagas llenas de rencor, Ramsay lo noto de inmediato y aferro más su agarre sobre el cabello oscuro

-nunca le sostengas la mirada a tu amo – los ojos azules se endurecieron causándole un escalofrió, de inmediato Jon bajo la vista ofreciendo disculpas- así no se pide disculpas, creí que ya te había enseñado

Soltó un pequeño gemido mientras se echa pansa arriba exponiendo su cuerpo

-l lo siento amo

-bien, estas perdonado

Sus dientes apretados y los nudillos blancos por la presión, su orgullo a punto de desaparecer al sentir las primeras lagrimas correr por las mejillas a causa de su dignidad mancillada

-¡oh! Mascota mía, ¿por qué lloras? – dijo con fingida preocupación

-f frio…- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras intenta callar los sollozos, pero no era del todo mentira, la verdad es que desde que fue capturado no se ha cambiado de ropa las antiguas vestiduras de cuervo, que para la fecha ya son solo tirones de tela sucia, cabe decir que no tiene ni bota y solo un par de medias, habría pasado noches acorrucado en las perreras temblando de frio, después de todo el invierno ya casi llega.

El mayor soltó un suspiro, parecía contrariado, pero luego se arrodillo junto a su mascota

-reek ¿tienes todo preparado?

-si señor

-bien… querido, te tengo una sorpresa, sígueme.

Jon intenta seguirle el paso pero aun no se acostumbra a ir a gatas, sus rodillas y hombros constantemente adoloridos, esa pose no es humana después de todo, pero aun así ir por los pasillos del castillo es mucho mejor que el terroso de las perreras.

Llegaron a un baño, en el centro de este se encontraba una tina, no una que usara las personas, mas parece una enorme jícara de metal llena de agua caliente. Jon no sabe qué hacer cuando su amo le ordeno desvestirse, si se para lo castigaría, así que se empezó a retorcer para sacarse las prendas, se sorprendió al escuchar a Ramsay carcajearse, sabe que era mas de burla que otra cosa pero no pensó que su amo podía reírse genuinamente y no por algún acto de malicia, tuvo que ayudarlo a zafarse y a entrar a la jícara, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro al sentir el agua, todo su cuerpo se relajo y dejo envolverse por el ambiente, dio un respingo cuando sintió a Ramsay acercarse con un trapo húmedo limpiando su cuerpo, prácticamente no tuvo que hacer nada, incluso se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos en completa paz cuando su amo le lavaba el cabello, se hubiera puesto tenso cuando tomo una navaja para emparejar los risos negros pero esta tan sumido en el ensueño que ni lo noto.

Al salir del baño se dejo secar y envolver en telas para ser guiado por los pasillos del castillo, sorprendentemente en dos pies, conoce a la perfección cada pasaje pero por un momento su mente había quedado en blanco, no fue hasta estar frente a la puerta que da a la recamara principal que alguna vez perteneció a su padre que reacciono y pudo hacer su cuerpo obedecer para plantarse en el suelo y no seguir

-¿sucede algo? Mascota- arrastro cada letra de lo ultimo dicho, sabiendo que Jon ya intuye hacia donde se dirigen, pero este solo negó y prosiguió caminando aferrándose a una única idea, "obedece y sobrevivirás"

Una vez dentro no pudo reconocer en donde se encontraba, cada mueble, cada detalle, todo es completamente diferente ahora, olvidándose un momento de sus recuerdos se fijo en unas ropas negras sobre la cama, Ramsay se las mostro.

-creo que el negro te queda bien

-g gracias amo…-

Las manos de Ramsay se posicionaron sobre las telas que lo cubrían deslizándolas hacia abajo lentamente dejando al descubierto un cuerpo esbelto pero bien cuidado, lleno de marcas reciente y antiguas pero aun conservando ese tono blanco como la nieve, se sonrojo al sentir la invasiva mirada sobre él, Ramsay tomo las ropas empezando a vestirlo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase incrementando la vergüenza del joven.

En cuanto estuvo vestido hundió la cara en sus nuevas ropas olfateándola y un sentimiento gratificante lo lleno, por primera vez pudo sentir que hacia algo bien y le pasaba algo bueno, acción por recompensa.

-¿y bien, mi mascota es feliz?

-¡si amo!

-bien, ahora ven y agradéceme como es debido

Jon se arrodillo y yendo a gatas hasta alcanzarlo sentado en la cama y lamiendo su mano, Ramsay le sonrió y acaricio su cabello

-Jon... ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre, normalmente le dice solo mascota o Snow además de variados apodos.

-por que usted quiere amo

-mmm si, pero existe otra razón…

Jon ladeo la cabeza involuntariamente dando toda la pinta de un cachorro sin comprender lo que le dijo su amo.

-no importa, vamos, sube a la cama

Jon dudo un momento pero luego de un salto subió, Ramsay lo acobijo a su lado, Jon no podía creer en la situación tan bizarra en la que se encontraba, acurrucado en el pecho de aquel que lo tuvo preso y lo más increíble de todo, no tiene intención de moverse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Saben qué? Aquí se corta el puto fanfic y ya, ¡me piro! Me quedo tan no se qué no quiero seguir, es que aaawww, no tengo corazón para lo que sigue, ni el lemon me sale, hay dolor el mío

Bueno, tendré que aguantarme y escribir llorando los siguientes capítulos


	8. Chapter 8

¡GRACIAS! NO SE QUIEN ERES PERO GRACIAS AL QUE ME PUSO FAV

Quizá algún día logre mi sueño de recibir un comentario… algún día…

Disfruten la lectura

-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 8

Sueños de chocolate, aromas a roble, una visión, corriendo entre los pasillos de winterfell tras sus hermanos, su padre le sonreía al pasar, incluso lady Cat, el calor del hogar lo invade, toda su familia sentada en el gran comedor y un asiento junto a su padre y Robb, solo para él, es feliz.

Las cálidas imágenes se fueron desvaneciendo como el humo en la oscuridad cada vez más densa hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron, su cuerpo reacciono tensándose cuando fue consciente de la situación.

No hay familia feliz, no hay dulces aromas, todo remplazado por los fuertes brazos de su captor alrededor del cuerpo, atrayéndolo cada vez más, el fuerte aroma de un hombre a su lado, las perversas manos colándose por las ropas y acariciando su pecho, Ramsay hundió la nariz en sus risos negros degustando el aroma, roso los labios por el blanco cuello sacándole un escalofrió.

-n n…- intento decir algo pero solo balbuceos incomprensibles salían de su boca, empezó a temblar, no quería eso, no podría ser. – por favor

Jon - susurra su nombre con lascivia mientras lame su oreja, bajando lentamente por el cuello, manos van y vienen desprendiendo las telas, Jon intenta patéticamente cubrirse apretando los dientes, de pronto Ramsay lo volteo boca arriba subiéndose sobre él.

-Jon... ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?...

Otra vez no, se lamenta pero no salió palabra alguna solo pudo negar, sus ojos pedían misericordia, no quería dejar lo último de dignidad que le queda.

La sonrisa de Ramsay apareció, esos filosos dientes como una horrenda bestia acorralando a su presa acercándose hasta lamer los labios temblorosos, ladeo la cara pero tomando su barbilla con fuerza lo obligo a verlo de nuevo.

-porque eres lo más hermoso que eh visto – Jon quedo congelado, realmente no sabe cómo reaccionar, al verse semidesnudo a su merced, la cabeza no le da más – te preservare por la eternidad – bajo lamiendo cada parte de piel al descubierto, su clavícula, el pecho, las manos bajando lentamente por los costados hacia su espalda baja y apretando con fuerza sus glúteos, fue cuando pudo reaccionar para intentar apartarlo, pataleo y soltó golpes en pleno pánico pero Ramsay fue más rápido, lo golpeo en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento y jadeante, sujeto sus manos sobre la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para besarlo con rudeza, mordiendo los carnosos labios hasta teñirlos de rojo, los ojos de Jon abiertos en total sorpresa – eres mío ¡¿entiendes?! – ladro sobre él, esos ojos azules y duros como el hielo lo petrificaron, tenía miedo, le tiene mucho miedo.

Sensualidad, esa era la palabra que mejor lo describía, para Jon seria terror, su cuerpo desnudo con cientos de marcas llenando su longitud, la piel blanca como la leche marcada con esa enorme B símbolo de posesión absoluta, las manos sobre su cabeza fuertemente amarradas a la cama, los labios sangrando al igual que varias mordidas en el cuello donde aun escurrían hilos carmín, ojos fuertemente cerrados con traviesas lagrimas, mientras de su linda boca salen gemidos de dolor al sentir los primeros dedos entrar, está siendo ultrajado y eso lo llena de horror pero para Ramsay todo es tan esplendoroso, lame cada marca, cada cicatriz, con orgullo como si fueran firmas, un dedo mas entro al unisonó que un grito, su polla fuertemente aprisionada en la mano de su captor que la sacudía con violencia.

Gimió con fuerza al sentirse libre de los tres dedos que ya trabajaban en su entrada intentando dilatar lo mejor posible pero su alivio duro poco siendo remplazado por el erecto pene de su amo, este ni siquiera se molesto en callar los gritos de Jon, sus manos se retorcían intentando aferrarse a lo que sea, las piernas abiertas hasta no poder mas mientras Ramsay empuja con fuerza en su interior, los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, sus entrañas estaban siendo abiertas.

\- eres mío, solo mío – dijo entre gruñidos aferrando sus dedos en la cadera de Jon, seguro se convertirán en moretones, pero le encantaba, cada marca, cada moretón, todos símbolos de pertenencia.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta ¡!Por favor ¡ - la mano de su amo bajo hasta el pene flácido masturbándolo con violencia, Jon no podía sentir placer, solo un dolor inmenso carcomiéndolo por dentó pero su cuerpo desconectado de la mete se retorcía y reacciona con las brutas caricias del otro, no pudo aguantar más cuando un punto en su recto fue tocado, las corrientes eléctricas recorrieron su espina dorsal haciéndole arquearse, Ramsay sonrió con satisfacción procurando dar en aquel punto que volvía loco a su mascota gozando con cada contracción, subió los tobillos de Jon en sus hombros incrementando las embestidas hasta un punto frenético – ¡ngh no! ¡Ah! ¡Para! – no lo quería pero nada pudo hacer cuando la oleada de placer combinada con un áspero dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, todo su ser se contrajo en deliciosos espasmos mientras soltaba un grito final, las paredes internas de Jon envolvieron de forma deliciosa el miembro de Ramsay llevándole al éxtasis rociando su semilla en el interior.

Intento recuperar el aliento, jadeante, exhausto y adolorido, Jon quedo desparramado en la cama, un último gemido involuntario resonó cuando su amo salió del interior dejándose caer al lado, después de soltar las amarras lo atrajo de nuevo besando las lagrimas que caían silenciosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me la mame… bueno, sé que no soy el grane escritor y menos para los lemon, pero intento mejorar, espero les haya gustado.

A quien engaño, soy un puto asco para los lemon.

Ahora que lo re leo, esto lo escribí hace ya unos meses y creo que le metí mucho occ y mas para un fic, vamos que Ramsay nunca pensaría en el placer de alguien que no fuese el mismo, creo que lo escribí en mi rato sentimental o yo que sé, pero me da lata cambiarlo, ya trabajo en otros fics donde intento apegarme más al personaje, no abandonen por fa.


	9. Chapter 9

Soy tan hijo de puta de regresar años después como si nada?

Si, hola de nuevo, solo me tarde…. Un poquito

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Siempre eh considerado los títulos spoiler, las muy perras, es como si todo fuera bien y nada más en leer el titulo del siguiente capítulo como "muerte y destrucción" ya me joden la lectura, así que aquí esta su capítulo sin título.

Me quede a mitad de un puto capitulo ajajaj XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 9

Desesperanza, no logro conciliar el sueño hasta despuntar el alba, fue solo cuando cayó en la deliciosa inconsciencia, sus sueños fueron alegres y llenos de felicidad, rodeado de su familia y amigos, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo sintió su corazón romperse.

Rodo sobre si para encontrar la cama vacía, Ramsay se ha ido, soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se volvía a esconder entre las cobijas, no tiene fuerza para salir, para pararse, para nada, solo desea dormir, regresar a los cálidos sueños y nunca más despertar.

Así paso toda la mañana hasta que no pudo marcharse de nuevo al mundo de recuerdos, se quedo viendo a un punto perdido, ya ni siquiera se preguntaba el por qué, ya lo sabe. Todo le parece tan irreal, la situación en la que se encuentra, las palabras de Ramsay, su cuerpo pesado, abatido, aun desnudo y dolido, todo era como un sueño, por un momento creyó que en verdad está sumergido en una horripilante alucinación y aquella fantasía donde aún vivía su familia era la realidad, pero todo regreso cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

No se movió, dándole la espalda, ya no espera nada, pero nada paso y eso le aterro, por suerte solo se trata de Theon que le lleva el desayuno, cuando lo vio, de espaldas con el cuerpo mancillado y manchas de sangre en las sabanas se escandalizo pero callo para no hacerlo sentir peor.

-donde esta? – dijo apenas en un susurro

\- salió a cazar, no regresara hasta la anochecer

Jon pudo respirar tranquilo, pero esa paz no duraría mucho.

-t traje el desayuno

-no quiero nada

\- el… me dijo que te cuidara

Jon soltó una risa irónica – ahora se preocupa por mi? No puedo hacer nada… ya no

Ramsay fue muy claro con reek cuando le ordeno no dejar solo a Jon, atenderlo y hacer lo que sea para que comiera, seguro que el pobre estaría destrozado, pero no sentía remordimiento alguno.

Ese día fue devastador para ambos, pasaron horas encerrados en el cuarto de su amo, podían sentirse liberados por un momento, ser ellos mismos y desahogarse, Theon hablaba con normalidad, alza la cabeza y suelta el cuerpo, pero nada podía hacer cuando Jon estallo en llanto, grito, rogo y suplico a los dioses, mas de una vez le pidió acabar con su vida, se jalaba los cabellos y aventó todo lo que se encontró en su camino, los sirvientes que pasaban ocasionalmente por el cuarto solo escuchan sus gritos de agonía, Theon lo sostenía para evitar que se hiciera daño, Jon se aferro a él como su único consuelo ( ah pero me estoy yendo de la puta, a este paso terminare haciendo otro ship :v )

La suave luz de la tarde cae en cascada por los altos tejados del castillo, las voces de los sirvientes enmudecen poco a poco, en cualquier momento Ramsay llegara, Theon regresa a la habitación principal, le costó una barbaridad convencer a Jon de comer y otra más de vestirse y salir de la cama, lo dejo por un instante solo para desatorarse, es verdad que su relación es meramente superficial, ni siquiera sabe si poderla llamar de amistad, lo único que tiene seguro es que fruncen como salvavidas emocional, aun así Jon no podría sentir un apego hacia o por Theon.

-no… no no no no! – al abrir la puerta Jon ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-

El caballo llego relinchante, en cuanto su jinete descendió los criados acudieron a asistir, el primero siempre es reek , pero esta vez se le ve más nervioso, inquieto y tembloroso, mala señal.

-y Jon?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, su amo espera y el solo bajo la mirada como buscando algo en el suelo, fue entonces que algo extraordinario paso, la siempre fía y mordaz expresión de Ramsay Bolton se desencajo en una mueca de furia y pánico, habría sido preocupación lo que reek vio?, no supo ya que salió corriendo para buscar a su mascota por todo el castillo.

En las habitaciones, en donde los sirvientes, en cada maldito cuarto del castillo, los criados tenían como misión encontrarlo pero fue el propio Ramsay quien abrió las puertas rallando en la desesperación, el golpe seco sonó en toda la sala mayor, reek temblaba en su lugar sin levantar la cabeza, sabe que es hombre muerto.

-una sola cosa y no puedes hacerlo bien - tomo al castaño de los cabellos el cual bajaba lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado y en llanto – si Jon no aparece te arrancare las uñas una a una y las clavare en tus ojos, te desollare, alimentare a mis perros con tus extremidades y si aún queda algo de tu patético cuerpo lo empalare justo en las almenas del castillo!

Reek lloraba desconsolado, cerrando los ojos mientras pedía a los dioses piedad, de repente un soldado llego corriendo.

-señor…

Al parecer los dioses le escucharon

-.-.-.-.-.-

Con zancadas veloces se dirigió las Catacumbas* seguido de cerca por reek intentando limpiar sus lagrimas, justo enfrente de una tumba* muy particular se encontraban dos hombres forcejando con Jon, este al ver a su amo se paralizo y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe o algo por el estilo, para su sorpresa no paso, en vez de eso Ramsay se abalanzo hacia el envolviéndolo en un posesivo abrazo, no supo cómo reaccionar.

-estaba muy preocupado por ti – no respondió, ni siquiera se movió, se quedo así, temblando ligeramente con los ojos muy abiertos, reek tras de ellos igual de impresionado pero más preocupado por su propio cuello.

-señor, lo encontramos con esto – los soldados le mostraron un cuchillo, posiblemente lo robo de la cocina – al parecer intentaba suicidarse.

-suicidarse? – Dijo con el mismo tono preocupado y sorprendido que había usado desde que lo vio, fingía – mi querida mascota nunca haría eso… verdad? – se alejo apenas para poderlo ver a los ojos, esos ojos azules como el hielo, el mismo que atraviesa su alma hasta helar su corazón y poner a temblar, Jon era un poco más alto que él pero eso no importaba en situaciones como esta donde lo hacía sentir tan pequeño.

-no – dijo apenas audible, intentando mantenerle la mirada

-no, mi querida mascota sabe que su vida me pertenece, verdad? –resalto cada palabra de pertenencia, aun lo mantiene aferrado ahora de las caderas uniendo sus cuerpos, su voz era dulce pero claramente es solo una advertencia, Jon solo pudo asentir – entonces dime, que planeabas aquí?

-extraño a mi familia…- sonaba ausente

Fue entonces cuando Ramsay se digno a echar un vistazo al lugar, se encontraban justo frente a la tumba de LNS*, a su lado la de su señora LCT y justo enfrente la de su amado hijo, Ramsay aun se pregunta por qué su padre tuvo la bondad de permitirles traer los restos y dejar que los antiguos residentes de Winterfell dieran sepulcro a sus antiguos amos, una tontería, pero bueno, ya no tiene que preocuparse por su padre, no desde hace ya mucho, ahora es el único y legitimo Lord Bolton y Guardián de Norte.

Su seño fruncido se suavizo en un gesto tranquilo, beso la frente de Jon y luego sonrió.

-ve a la habitación, reek cuidara de ti, verdad – volteo al castaño que asintió frenéticamente, sabiendo de sobra lo que pasara con el si falla de nuevo, aun sigue cagado de miedo por lo que decida hacer ahora su señor.- te alcanzo luego, tengo asuntos que atender.

Jon siguió a reek sin decir una sola palabra.

-Damon, tendremos que adelantar el plan.

-.-.-..-.

Reek se quedo recargado al lado de la puerta, no le importa parecer invasivo, si su señor le dijo vigílalo así lo hará, aunque signifique quedarse de pie toda la noche, unas horas pasaron cuando Ramsay llego, en cuanto lo vio su gesto se endureció de nuevo poniendo a temblar al chico que bajo la vista como si sus pies fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-Ve con Damon, tengo una tarea para ti

-señor…

-luego discutiremos tu castigo

Reek se fue lo más veloz posible contento de que podrá mantener su piel por un día mas, preguntándose el por qué de todo lo que paso en el día.

-.-.-.

Cuando entro vio a Jon sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida sumido en nulos pensamientos, le encantaba, ver esa mirada tiste y perdida, pero sus ojos han perdido todo brillo, sumidos en nostalgia, ese no es el resultado que quería y eso lo enfada.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, se desvistió, Jon no alzo ni movió un solo musculo, cuando su señor lo permitió se subió a la cama, dándole la espalda.

Lo que no vio Ramsay ni Theon fue ese dejo de soledad, Jon extrañaba no solo a su familia, si no a la felicidad que le envolvía aquellos recuerdos, añoraba sentirse parte de algo, siempre lo hizo, incluso desde aquellos días de su infancia, aun cuando apenas era un niño y sus hermanos no hacían distinción de apellidos ni de estatus, nunca se pudo sentir parte de la familia, si bien en sus dulces fantasías se sienta a la gran mesa, nada más lejano de la realidad cuando Lady Cat lo enviaba a comer con los criados en las cocinas o si bien le iba podía ver el gran banquete desde una esquina, siempre se pregunto porque, cuando lo supo no alcanzo a comprender la gravedad de su pecado por llevar apellido diferente, envuelto en cuentos de su tío * ( esto me lo saco de los huevos por qué no eh leído los libros y no sé qué razón fue que llevo a Jon se unió a la guardia nocturna ) decidió unirse a la guardia nocturna, pensando que podría hallar un lugar de unidad donde sean sus actos los que hablen y no su desafortunado apellido, pero al toparse con la desencantadora realidad, llena de trabas e rivalidades absurdas por el puesto de lord comandante, que ni siquiera ambicionaba, volvió a caer en aquel abandono.

De pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de su amo envolverlo y darle la vuelta, se dejo hacer sin oponer mayor resistencia, aunque incomodo, algo en el no lo dejo alejarse, acorrucado en el pecho de su captor, tan cerca, inundándolo del fuerte aroma a hombre y el calor confortable lo envolvió, quizá fue su propia debilidad emocional lo que lo llevo a rodearlo en un simple abrazo, Jon se sintió consolado, se sintió necesitado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haaaaahahahahahay me duele cada vez que hago un capitulo así, con un final tierno, sabiendo lo que viene después, me dan ganas de dejar el fic, pero snif snif, tengo el deber moral de terminarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Titulo? "el autor es un hijo puta que no sabe ser cruel y escribe un patético pedazo de personaje" lo sé, Ramsay es mas ojete, sádico, controlador, una escoria sin corazón o por lo menos con una forma muy retorcida de querer, cosa que no supe expresar, pero me excuso en que comencé a escribir el fanfic pensando en un resultado, la degradación mental ( buscar en términos del hentai para más información :v ) y se me fue por el culo, creo que aquellas escenas tiernas o de reflexión por parte de ambos, sin dejar de lado la debilidad emocional de Jon, no están bien justificadas, pido perdón por meterle mucho Oc a los personajes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 10

La puerta crujió al abrirse, apenas asomando su cabeza por el pasillo, dos tipos de gran altura y musculosos hasta en los dedos del pie vigilan la entrada, lentamente regreso, si tan solo tuviera su espada, un cuchillo, algo, miro por toda la habitación de nuevo encontrando lo mismo que las ultimas 3 veces, nada.

Es obvio que después de su patético intento de escape Ramsay decidiera mantenerlo vigilado, sentía un dejo de preocupación por Theon, quizá este encadenado en alguna mazmorra, realmente no quería causarle problemas.

Jon podría enfrentarse a esos gorilas de la puerta, podría planear un plan de escape, golpearlos y salir por aquellos pasajes secretos del castillo, pero no lo hará.

La apatía lo envolvió, sentándose de nuevo en el suelo, por lo menos agradecía que no lo hayan obligado a andar en 4 patas por un tiempo, sus cuerpo no puede acostumbrarse a tal pose, ningún humano debería, pero aun así no se sentaba en la cama, técnicamente nadie se lo impedía, su amo no se encontraba, incluso puede hurgar entre sus cosas sin mayor consecuencia, pero no lo hará.

Ruidos llegan desde afuera, al parecer hay una gran agitación en el castillo, siente curiosidad y miedo a la vez, después de todo, no ah recibido su castigo, sabe que recibirá uno, no puede simplemente desobedecer a lord Bolton sin obtener a cambio una buena paliza, se estremece ante la idea haciéndose un ovillo en sí mismo, sin darse cuenta , los pensamientos de Jon crea una quimera a partir del enredó de su propia mente, podría detenerse, escoger la muerte y humanidad sobre aquello, pero no lo hará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oh aquí estas – Ramsay llega al fin sacándole un susto- te están esperando- Lo ayudo a levantarse- te tengo una sorpresa – dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Jon temía, cualquier cosa que haga a Ramsay sonreír es mala señal y seguro lo hará sufrir, lo tomo del brazo guiándolo por los pasillos de Winterfell

-notas algo? – pregunto en cuanto vio que Jon volteaba a todos lados, como si reconociera el lugar y a la vez se sentía tan ajeno, pero este no respondió, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando, Jon esta a la defensiva, no quería perder ni un solo movimiento del otro, es un maldito psicópata y sabe que en cualquier momento algo pasara, o más bien, algo le pasara.

-Jon! Apúrate! – tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto a dos niños correr, Ramsay no dijo nada y eso era aun más raro pero Jon cambio de objetivo al ver aquellos niños extrañamente familiares, caminaron hasta el salón principal, al otro lado de la pesada puerta se alcanzan a escuchar una gran algarabía.

Las velas iluminan cada rincón, las mesas llenas de banquetes y delicias, la gente feliz y rebosante en ropajes finos, la sala mayor se encuentra sumida en plena fiesta, gente lo saluda con honor y cortesía exagerada, nadie nunca lo trato con tales alabazas, pero quizá lo más impresionante son las banderas que adornan el lugar, el lobo gris.

Jon queda plasmado, todo es tal y como lo recuerda, cada detalle, no comprende que pasa.

-hermano! – una niña corre a abrazarlo hundiendo su cara en su pecho, la toma viéndola detenidamente, es condenadamente parecida a su hermana Aria, han pasado años, ella debería ser mayor, pero aquella niña evoca en su mente a la dulce y rebelde hermanita que solía seguirlo por todo el castillo, la aleja tomándose la cabeza, su mente le está jugando una mala broma.

-qué diablos es esto! – importándole poco la falta de respeto hacia su amo.

-de que hablas? – contesto ofendido – no dijiste que querías ver a tu familia? pues aquí tienes, esperan por ti – lo arrastro entre la multitud hasta la mesa principal, Jon se tuvo que sostener mejor de su brazo cuando pudo divisar a su padre y su hermano sentados a la mesa principal, justo en medio una silla vacía destinada solo para él, Ramsay lo empujo hasta sentarlo, su ¨padre" lo saludo con alegría, su hermano le sonreía, todo tan pomposo y esplendido

-basta – su mente le gritaba que esto es una broma, una farsa, la furia creció hasta envolverlo en odio, como se atreve a meterse con sus recuerdos más sagrados, con lo único que lo sostenía, - basta ¡! – grito, pero nadie detenía sus actuación, el hombre que decía ser su padre seguía en su papel al igual que toda la demás familia, las mismas ropas, los modismo, todo.

-pero esto es lo que pediste! – Ramsay lo sujeta fuertemente de los hombros para evitar que se levante – quise darte el lujo de vivir aquello que no pudiste! Como por ejemplo… la muerte de tu padre

De la nada un hombre salió cortándole la cabeza a su "padre" Jon salto en su lugar, sabe que no es el verdadero pero ese pensamiento quedo muy al fondo cuando vio la espada caer, de repente su cuerpo se tenso y su cara se desencajo en horror, Ramsay tomo la cabeza del hombre y dejo escurrir la sangre sobre sus negros rizos empapándolo de carmín.

-tu familia está contigo Jon! Porque no sonríes? – la sorna en su risa le enfurecía pero el asco de la sangre caer sobre su cabeza lo sobrepaso, entro en pánico intentando quitársela pero solo se la embarraba aun mas, miro con terror sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Un grito de terror resonó en la habitación cuando el chico vestido de Robb cayó muerto junto a una señora que dice ser Lady Cat, la gente sorprendida veía el espectáculo como cualquier obra teatral, en este punto todo se volvió tan bizarro, los cadáveres amontonados a su alrededor, la gente viendo sin intervenir .

-tu familia está muerta Jon! – su voz insensible al dolor que le provoca, lo arrojo sobre la mesa, Jon intento escapar pero sus manos se posaron en las caderas de este trayéndolo de vuelta – acaso lo has olvidado?!, ya no tienes a nadie ¡!

Frente a él los tres niños caían muertos, Jon se retorcía aferrándose a la mesa- no es verdad ¡! Basta! PARA!

-te daré algo para recordad – susurro en su oído estremeciéndolo por completo, bajo sus pantalones de un solo tirón – tu verdadero lugar – culmino penetrándolo de una sola estocada, sus gritos llegaron a todo el castillo, las uñas clavándose en la madera de la mesa, los ojos totalmente abiertos del horror, ni las lagrimas salían.

La gente a su alrededor seguía presente, unos voltean incómodos, algunos otros veían con curiosidad y otros mas incluso disfrutaban el espectáculo, todas esas miradas sobre él, hurgando y juzgando, las embestidas empujaban su cuerpo contra la mesa que crujía bajo el, escondió su rostro entre las manos intentando escapar de las miradas, pero Ramsay lo sujeto del cabello obligándolo a levantarse.

\- oh no – jadeo a sus espaldas – quiero que recuerdes este momento, tu familia está presente, recuerdas? – señalo a los cadáveres frente a la mesa.

-basta! Lo entiendo! Solo para! – unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura arrestándolo hacia atrás , Ramsay se tumbo en la silla atrayéndolo con él, Jon sintió un pulso recorrerle la espina dorsal al sentir* el miembro tan dentro suyo cuando lo obligo a sentarse sobre su regazo, su pecho era un revoltijo de emociones, asco, temor y agonía, el miembro del otro entraba cada vez más profundo, esta tan expuesto en esa posición, todo el maldito castillo podría verlo siendo ultrajado, utilizado como un muñeco mientras el lucha por intentar esconder su cara, las manos fuertemente sujetas en los descansa brazos de la silla, subía y bajaba como una puta, mientras frente suyo aun desangrándose los cadáveres de su "familia", sus rostros pálidos dirigidos hacia ellos, observándolo a través de la muerte, soltó una mescla se grito y gemido cuando lo sintió venirse dentro, para aumentar su humillación.

Cuando todo termino, lo arrojo al suelo, aun jadeante – limpia esa porquería – ordeno con desdén, ni siquiera volteo a ver, sin una pizca de diversión oculta, Jon quedo desparramado en el suelo, justo frente a los cadáveres, abatido y aun confuso.- quiten esas cosas y quémenlas – refiriéndose a las banderas – no las volveremos a usar, la fiesta termino señores! – todos los criados se movilizaron, su señor no está de buenas hoy.

Mientras Jon quedo con la mirada perdida intentando reconocer los cuerpos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquellas personas no eran sus parientes, pero a este punto ya no veía rostros, solo ropas, ropas manchadas de rojo, al igual que sus recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theon se alegro cuando su castigo termino, caminando, mas bien, cojeando por el patio, nunca antes estuvo tan feliz de volver a sus quehaceres, los golpes fueron terribles pero soportables, o quizá ya se acostumbro al mal trato, quería pensar que solo su señor le tuvo piedad, se dirigió a las perreras donde encontró a Jon arrojándole abrigos nuevos a los perros, este estaba envuelto en sangre, Theon sorprendido se aventuro a preguntar.

-que paso?

-mi familia murió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha…. hice lo que pude, pero aun así creo que me quedo muy suave, meh.


	11. Chapter 11

Pase tres días sin ideas para continuar, pero me di cuenta que era por causa del capítulo anterior, creo que me quedo muy meh, le falto quizá crueldad psicológica? Ay no sé, siempre me eh preguntado cuál será el límite de crueldad sexual/psicológica necesaria para convertir a Jon en lo que es a una cosita obediente y dócil, a veces nada me es suficiente, oh pero eh leído fanfics de este ship exquisitos, luego se los comparto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 11

-siéntate – su voz era cruel y desdeñosa

Jon gateo hasta su amo, viéndolo desde el suelo, se hecho rosando débilmente su pierna pero Ramsay ni lo volteo a ver.

Los días han pasado desde aquel fatídico día de su castigo y la supuesta fiesta, cuantos días? No sabe, para Jon solo pasan días, ya ni se molesta en contar o tener conciencia de ello.

Ah estado ocupado, después de eso ah dormido en las perreras, soportando los golpes de ben y alguna mordida por parte de los perros, hace diversos deberes en el castillo, la mayoría relacionado con el cuidado de los perros o cosas asquerosas, por lo menos al hacerlas le permiten ponerse en 2 piernas ya que la mayoría del tiempo anda en 4 patas, sus rodillas le han sangrado y los brazos están siempre adoloridos al igual que las manos, las noches son frías y solitarias y ningún criado tiene permitido dirigirle la palabra a menos que sea para ordenarle algo o regañarlo, incluso Theon esta bajo amenaza del propio Ramsay si le habla, Jon esta solo.

Pero a pesar de todo no ha dejado de ser Jon Snow, de pensar y razonar, a pesar de los tratos de animal que le dan, lamentablemente esos pensamientos se van alejando lentamente, los recuerdos de su familia han quedado manchados de sangre, cada vez que el rostro de algún integrante de esta pasa por su mente es rápidamente sustituido por la terrible noche en que presencio su "muerte" , así que decidió dejar eso y convencerse de que no tiene más familia, el único que quizá extraña es reek, pero tampoco le contesta cuando se topan por el castillo, que le queda?

Entonces lo entendió, no era el dolor físico el castigo que le fue asignado, si no el aislamiento en el que se encuentra hundido, sin un amigo, sin nadie que responda a sus plegarias, Jon gimió de angustia, su corazón se achicaba al darse cuenta que extrañaba las caricias de su amo, cuando le revolvía el cabello, cuando le besaba incluso cuando dormían juntos, por que aquello era lo mas cercano y la única muestra de afecto que Jon conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su mente aun no lo acepta del todo y le hacía jalarse de los cabellos por la noche cuando lloraba por estar en el cuarto de su amo, pero a la vez por estar lo más lejos de él, ya no entendía nada, cada vez más se va perdiendo en se espiral de pensamientos confusos.

Pero todo queda en blanco cuando su amo le llama, corría hasta su oficina, esperanzado de que quizá ese sea el día en que su señor le levante el castigo y vuelva a acariciar sus risos, pero solo le ordenaba sentarse a sus pies, Jon obedecía, sabe de sobra lo que pasa si no lo hace.

Así se encontraba en ese instante, echado como un perro a los pies de su amo mientras este se encarga de sus asuntos como guardián del norte, a Jon ya no le importaban realmente los títulos, se deshizo de eso desde que entro a la guardia nocturna, pero sabe de su importancia.

Ramsay se estiro perezosamente dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla, odiaba el trabajo político, miro hacia abajo , su mascota parecía ausente, reviso entre los papeles sobre su escritorio, un mensaje enviado por cuervo, resaltaba, frunció el seño al recordar sus deberes como lord de Winterfell.

-apestas – dijo con indiferencia, Jon volteo a verlo desde el suelo con duda, Ramsay torció la boca al percatarse del estado en que se encuentra su mascota, su cabello grasoso y las ropas sucias, desde cuándo que no lo asea? Oh si, desde el día de su castigo, recordó los regaños que solía darle su padre cuando niño, si quería tener mascotas más vale cuidarlas. – vamos, tenemos que darte un baño

-.-.-

Las mejillas de Jon ardían, sus hombros caídos y los músculos sueltos, un momento de relajación en su miserable vida, el baño se llenaba de vapor mientras el disfruta de los tratos de su amo, Ramsay pasaba las manos con suavidad por su cabello al lavarlo, luego siguiendo con el cuerpo completo, claro que Jon podía bañarse por sí solo, pero a Ramsay le gustaba hacerlo y no le quitaría el gusto a su señor, al salir lo envolvió en mantas hasta llevarlo a la habitación, todo eso le hiso recordar la primera vez que fue tratado así, valla que las cosas han cambiado o ah sido él quien cambio? , dentro sobre la cama se encontraban unas ropas nuevas, ropas negras sencillas y livianas, Ramsay lo vistió como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, todo eso era vergonzoso pero dejaba hacer.

Cuando acabo Jon se quedo esperando que lo enviasen de nuevo a las perreras, preocupado por que la nueva ropa era más delgada que la anterior, para su sorpresa Ramsay comenzó a desvestirse y le dejo subirse a la cama, prácticamente salto a esta disfrutando la suavidad y el calor.

Ramsay termino y se arropo junto a su mascota, dándole un beso en la frente y atrayéndolo, Jon no podía estar más a gusto, aunque sabía que no es correcto que lo estuviese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estuve 3 días sin saber cómo mierda continuar y justo hoy a la 1 de la madrugada me llega todo de golpe, ME CAGO EN TODO ¡!


	12. Chapter 12

Tengo un putero de sueño? Pero no lo ciento y quiero continuar con esta wea, a ver si me deja dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 12

Despertó lentamente, al fin pudo dormir bien, estiro su cuerpo hasta hacerlo crujir, sentía bien estar en 2 piernas de vez en cuando, sorprendido vio a su amo sonreírle.

-te tengo una sorpresa – le dio el resto de su ropa, pantalones más gruesos, porque frio y un abrigo blanco hermoso con peluche que cubría desde los hombros y el pecho, pompones en los puños, las mangas hasta los codos para no ensuciarlos, unas rodilleras y muñequeras además de guantes de cuero con suela y unos zapatos. Entendió de inmediato, se puso la ropa poniéndose de rodillas, recobrando la belleza que lo caracteriza y por la cual Ramsay decidió quedárselo, gateo hasta su amo lamiéndole la mano en señal de agradecimiento – pero aun no es todo – dijo sacando un diadema con orejas blancas, el toque final, parecía un verdadero lobito domesticado– eres hermoso – lo beso lentamente, Jon cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento – tienes que estar impecable hoy, habrá visitas muy importantes.

-.-.-..-

Incomodo, todo era tan vergonzoso, una cosa era caminar en 4 patas en el castillo, donde todos los criados lo conocían, soporta las burlas de los soldados y guardias, sabiendo que no tenia de otra cuando Ben ronda, su mente se acostumbro a la idea de obedecer solo para Ramsay, pero de eso a pasar a actuar como perro frente a personas ajenas, personas que irán a contar a los 7 reinos que el bastardo Winterfell ahora es nada más que el perro faldero de lord Bolton, no quiere pasar por eso.

Miro disimuladamente a su amo que espera a su lado, parece igual de incomodo pero todo rastro de hartazgo desaparece cuando la caravana entra por las puertas principales.

Theon se escabulle entre los pilares del castillo para poder ver algo, su señor le especifico no dejarse ver por las visitas, lo que quiere decir que es alguien que alguna vez lo conoció, pero si ese es el caso seguro también a Jon y él en cambio está ahí abajo, sentado al lado de su amo, por qué?

Cuando la caravana se asentó, del carruaje principal bajo un caballero, de finos ropajes negros y elegancia al aminar, Lord Baelish se apresuro a ofrecer su mano para ayudar a su acompañante a bajar, igualmente vestida de negro, exquisitamente arreglada, luciendo su cabello de fuego, Lady Sansa ah llegado a winterfell.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cosas por aclarar?, me caga sansa, es el único personaje que realmente odio, al punto que , aun sabiendo que es solo un personaje y no la actriz, al verla en otro papel/serie/película lo que sea, hace revolver mi estomago.

Pero, GoT ah sido tan joputa como para matar a mis dos personajes preferidos, Ramsay y Margaery y dejar a esa zorra con vida.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulos cortos capítulos largos, la verdad solo corto donde me parece apropiado o donde puedo dejarlos en suspenso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 13

Los zapatos negros se acercaron con determinación, en ningún momento bajo la mirada, siempre firme, espalda recta y una sutil sonrisa, hermosa y despampanante, como era de esperarse de la heredera de Winterfell, acompañada del brazo por lord Baelish, al final Lord Bolton los recibe con una amable sonrisa, aunque sus ojos azules examinan cada movimiento.

-bienvenida my lady – como es la etiqueta, saludo con un beso en el dorso de la mano

-lord Bolton – reverencio como es debido, todos seguían la farsa dictada por los reyes y reinas, su mirada solo se deslizo por unos segundos al chico sentado al lado, su rosto oculto en el blanco peluche de sus ropas y su cabello oscuro.

-.-.-.-.

Se permitió soltar un suspiro cansado y aventar sus guantes a la mesa, su cabeza era un mar caótico de pensamientos.

Al terminar las reverencias y bienvenidas reglamentarias, los invitados pasaron al castillo y el gran comedor para la cena, Jon no levanto su rostro en ningún momento, por suerte Ramsay no le prestó atención.

Como era normal, el se retiro a las cocinas para cenar, pero no tiene apetito, el choque de ver a su media hermana viva cuando ya se había hecho la idea de nunca volverlos a ver era más de lo que podía soportar, su pecho ardía un sentimiento que creía desaparecido, ira dirigida hacia su amo por haberle mentido respecto a sus parientes pero su cabeza le gritaba que pare, el miedo por otra reprimenda lo dejaba paralizado.

Sacudió su cabeza dispuesto a comer cuando reek llego con un tazón en sus manos.

-te habla

-para qué?

.-.-.-.-

Camino, más bien gateo lentamente hacia la mesa a los pies de su amo se encontraba el tazón lleno de comida, se sentó esperando que su amo le permitiera comer. La charla entre los invitados y lord Bolton era estrictamente política y formal, Sansa solo hablaba cuando era adecuado pero todos pararon su charla cuando Jon llego a pesar de intentar hacer el menor ruido posible.

-oh, por favor, no se cohíban, es solo mi querido lobo- dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza

Sansa estiro ligeramente el cuello para verlo mejor quedando el shock cuando le reconoció, miro fugazmente a Baelish que solo le contesto con una sonrisa, debajo de la mesa apretó su mano ligeramente, solo Jon pudo verlo.

-es un… hermoso espécimen – dijo consolantemente - verdad lady sansa?

-si… se ve muy bien amaestrado

-por supuesto ¡yo mismo lo eh adiestrado – dijo con notable orgullo mientras le daba la señal para permitirle comer

La plática siguió su rumbo anterior ignorando completamente a Jon el cual se agacho para comer aunque el estomago lo tenía revuelto a causa de la humillación, Sansa le envía miradas fugaces.

.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Petyr Baelish regreso a Nido de Águilas, el convenio era claro, Sansa se casaría con lord Bolton para unificar el norte, parecía estar totalmente dispuesta al igual que Ramsay, pero la alegría que camuflaje a sus verdaderos sentimientos eran solamente debido a su regreso a su antiguo hogar, aquel que juro recobrar.

Sansa se dedico a recobrar sus recuerdos vagando por todo el castillo, si es verdad que la decoración en si estaba totalmente cambiada, a un estilo mas lúgubre, solo era la fachada que oculta los verdaderos momentos felices que vivió alguna vez con sus hermanos, eso le hacia sonreír de verdad y permitirse cerrar los ojos para evocar imágenes alegres, pero su felicidad desaparecía en cuanto su camino se cruzaba con Jon, de pie o a gatas, su mirada se agudiza y los ojos fruncen de dagas, sin dirigirle la palabra pasa a su lado huyéndole como peste, un escalofrió recorría la espalda de Jon al encontrarse de frente con la chica, solo porque tiene muy presente que se trata de Sansa o si no la confundiría con Lady Cat, era de esperar, la hija mas apegada a la señora de winterfell, heredo sus modismos, su carácter y , por desgracia, su desprecio asía Jon, desde niños recuerda como lady Cat la mantenía alejada de él, como si le fuera a dañar, con el pasar de los años el desprecio era genuino, mientras mas crecía la soberbia y apatía en la niña, Jon creía que sería más flexible después de todo lo que sufrió en el sur, de algo se entero cuando aún vivía en Castle Black, hasta el punto en que el rey Joffrey murió siendo ella y su esposo los principales acusados, la creyó muerta por condena de la reina madre. Desafortunadamente se encontraba viva, rencorosa y vengativa, Jon nunca le hizo mal, nunca le dio motivos algunos para recibir su desprecio, pero estaba claro que Sansa en ese momento es una quimera entre la educación de Lady Cat y Cersei Lannister, una persona temible que Jon desconocía.

-.-.-.-.-

Jon vio con desdén el plato de comida en el suelo, desde que Sansa llego, Ramsay lo obliga a comportarse más como un perro y no sabe si es por la culpa de la chica o un tipo de castigo por parte de su amo.

De lo único que está seguro es que no le agrada, Jon se aferra a los vestigios de su humanidad, si bien pudo aceptar el comportamiento de esclavo y los juegos de mascota de vez en cuando, pero ahora pasa la mayor parte del día a gatas tras su amo, pero este apenas y le presta atención, al parecer se encuentra muy ocupado con asuntos obligatorios de guardián del norte y su futuro matrimonio, todo eso le hacían pensar a Jon que su reciente des fortunio tenía que ver directamente con Sansa.

Se encontraba viendo a su amo desvestirse, por lo menos no lo obliga a dormir en las perreras con el resto y a pesar de dormir juntos Ramsay no lo ha tocado de manera lasciva desde hace días, quizá será por eso que su amo parecía de mal humor últimamente? Jon no sabe decir si el acto sexual con Ramsay le agrada o no, pero si así logra que esté tranquilo lo hará, claro que solo si su señor lo desea.

\- porque está aquí – dijo de repente, mirando intensamente a su señor, Ramsay se volteo sorprendido y disgustado por sostenerle la mirada, pero no se altero.

-creo que un bastardo debería saber de propiedad – su voz era tranquila pero de advertencia, algo que enfureció a Jon.

-porque esta ELLA aquí – dijo con un gruñido en la voz

-acaso me estas celando? – sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa pero su voz fingía indignación, antes de que Jon pudiera disculparse se subió en él a horcajadas presionando su garganta hasta hacerlo jadear –Nunca vuelvas a retarme! me perteneces, entiendes? – Presiono sus pulgares en la garganta – no es algo reciproco – su rostro se desencajo en una sonrisa psicópata.

Los ojos de Jon se volvieron vidriosos, sujeta los brazos de Ramsay sin aplicar fuerza, como una muda suplía, sacando sus últimos alientos atino a decir algo

-pero usted es MI amo

El seño fruncido dio paso a una expresión extraña para él, una genuina sorpresa, sin darse cuenta Ramsay insistió tanto en ser llamado "mi amo" dándole un efecto de pertenencia a Jon sobre él, nada favorable para el rol que juegan de señor y mascota pero extrañamente excitante, mientras le deje en claro su lugar, Ramsay pensó que estaría controlado, incluso podría llegar a ser favorable, ya que eso significa que Jon ya lo sentía parte de él.

Rápidamente cambio su gesto de incredulidad por una carcajada y aflojo el agarre sobre el cuello permitiéndole respirar, sentándose de mejor manera sobre las caderas de este, Jon jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento luego sonrió por no ser castigado de mayor manera por su error.

-me casare con lady Sansa, la follare hasta dejarla preñada, tendrá un legitimo hijo que criara y cuidara, después ya no me servirá para nada – le explico calmadamente, soltó un suspiro – a mí tampoco me agrada, pero es necesario, más vale que vivas con ello

Jon sintió una extraña tristeza en su pecho, creyó que la razón de esta era por tener que estar al lado de Sansa por mucho tiempo más, pero muy en el fondo la idea de ver a su amo fornicar con ella le enfurecía, su mirada tiste era inevitable de esconder

Ramsay le miro con ternura, inclinándose para besarlo, esa noche lo mimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son la 1:30 de la madrugada y la inspiración está a tope, joder, debó de seguir escribiendo pero ya me duelen los dedos y tengo sueño… :c


End file.
